No son dos, son tres
by Neyade
Summary: -Veo, veo. -¿Qué ves? -Una cosita. -¿De qué color es? -Del de las bragas de Martha Higgins. A veces, Remus no puede evitar pensar que él no hace nada, allí, pues sabe que Sirius se sobra y se basta, siempre que James esté con él. SiriusJames. slash.


**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros, nada que te suene de los libros/película es mío, evidentemente. La trama es mía, pese a todo, y si me la robas te cortaré las pelotas o lo que convenga, avisado quedas, atento lector.  
N/A: A toda prisa y sin betear, pues yo ahora debería estar durmiendo, pero el estrés me vuelve productiva. Os quiero a casi todos. A los que no, es porque os quiero más.**

**  
**

** NO SON DOS, SON TRES**

-Veo, veo.  
-¿Qué ves?  
-Una cosita.  
-¿De qué color es?  
-Del de las bragas de Martha Higgins.

Bromean, hablan sin hablar durante largas horas y su risa estruendosa vibra entre las paredes de la Sala Común un domingo por la mañana, después de desayunar doce tostadas y dos cafés (cada uno). Remus cree que si pudieran compartirían un sólo cuerpo (_el de Sirius, claro, es mil veces más terriblemente guapo_ en palabras textuales de éste), para estar más cerca el uno del otro. Compartirlo todo. Los mismos pensamientos, los mismos brazos, las mismas manos, (la misma polla).

A veces, cuando los ve tan cerca riendo juntos, cabeza contra cabeza, brazo contra brazo, sonrisa contra sonrisa, no puede evitar sentir un poquito de envidia. Envidia _de la sana_, por supuesto, pero envidia, al fn y al cabo, de ese _algo_ que lo agrupa _todo_ (todo lo que parecen compartir). Ese _algo_ que ni siquiera él, que comparte hasta cama, con Sirius (sobeteos antes de dormir y codazos por la noche incluídos), ha llegado ni siquiera a rozar.

A veces, _vaya tontería_ no puede evitar pensar que el que sobra en esa ecuación es él mismo. Que bien que reía, comía y follaba, Sirius, antes de estar con él. Que antes de conocerle ya tenía esa chispa incandescente en los ojos y una vida plena rebosándole hasta por las orejas, con _sólo_ James, acompañándole en sus travesuras.

A veces, de nuevo, Remus no puede evitar dejar correr la imaginación y notar que se tocan mucho. Con las manos anchas, las espaldas, los hombros y las piernas, por debajo de las mesas, dándose patadas y jugando a algo en lo que él no tiene cabida. Y si aún imagina más, nota también que, pese a todo ese compañerismo y amor _de hermanos_ del que hacen gala, nunca bromean sobre sexo entre ellos como lo hacen como los demás.

Se llaman _maricón_ el uno al otro, con más motivo ahora, ya que Sirius comparte lengua, dientes y saliva con él mismo cada mañana, tarde y noche (y las otras no porque están en clase, aunque a veces, ni eso le detiene), pero no llegan a más. Y no tiene del todo claro si eso es bueno, si es que ni siquiera lo piensan o es que es algo tan presente que no se atreven a tocar.

A veces, pero, Remus se ríe de todo eso, relaja el ceño y sigue leyendo tranquilo, los ojos paseándose entre las líneas apretujadas de letra impresa, saboreando las palabras una por una, las frases, los párrafos, inmerso en la lectura.

Tan inmerso está que, otra vez, se la pegan (y nunca mejor dicho) delante de sus propias narices.

Porque como dos niños grandes, Sirius y James, James y Sirius, juegan a los médicos y a lo que les convenga, y sus manos, brazos, espaldas, hombros y piernas se rozan otra vez, aunque esta vez piel contra piel, resbalando por el camino de lo prohibido entre fogonazos de sexo, drogas y rock'n roll. De sexo, sobre todo. De sexo sucio (porque cuando es sucio siempre es mejor), de dientes que muerden el lóbulo de una oreja demasiado a tiro, de caminos de sudor que resbalan por la espalda y de barbillas imberbes que se rozan entre risas alcoholizadas.

De un Remus que llora, otra vez y sintiéndose más estúpido que nunca, sin saber por qué.

De dos adolescentes que se muerden a escondidas, que se tocan con las manos grandes y los dedos extendidos hasta lo infinito intentando llevárselo todo en su camino, que se besan con la ropa a medio quitar y la polla _a medio poner_. De dos adolescentes que no quieren saber lo que hacen, de dos hombres que se funden en uno sólo entre, nuevamente, fogonazos de sexo, drogas y rock'n roll.


End file.
